


Not So Sorry Excuse (for Dancing)

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Vanessa's thoughts during the 2x11 scene where she "dances" with Beckett.





	Not So Sorry Excuse (for Dancing)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of season 2 and haven't written a fic in ages, but I love these two! Enjoy.

Vanessa’s heart was pounding. She hoped Beckett couldn’t tell as he twirled her around the hallway.

As he set her back on her feet, they both had grins plastered across their faces.

“What’d you think?” He asked.

“For someone who can’t dance, that was pretty great,” she said. “I have class now, but I’ll see you later?”

“You know it.” As Vanessa walked away, she felt a million butterflies in her stomach. She liked Beckett Bradstreet, and he just might like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
